This invention relates generally to computer suspension, and more particularly to methods, systems and computer program products for suspend profiles and hinted suspending.
Currently, suspend or hibernation capabilities are included with portable computers and embedded systems. For example, when used by home users a laptop might be suspended for a long car ride home, or for a flight. Often, these devices implement suspend features in a fashion designed strictly to save power and does not consider other possibilities that the user might want to occur during the suspend period. Additionally, user space applications might not be able to tolerate traditional suspend capabilities properly.